PikoLen Story ! No Name !
by whitelily5445
Summary: Piko is a new Vocaloid in town and he's another shota! When he starts stealing Len's spotlight, it anger's the blonde. Will Len hate him forever or will they make friend? Or maybe..something more? Rated M. Yaoi. Request from Rose Kagalimes.
1. The News

Some of the vocaloid's, including Kaito, Len, Miku, Luka, Gakupo. Rin, Meiko and Meito were sitting around the living room watching TV when the master came into the room.

" Hello everyone. How are you guys today?" Master asked. Everyone murmured good, except Miku.

" I'm horrible!" she said. Master crossed his arms and sighed.

" Why? What's the matter Miku?" Master asked, not really wanting to hear this, but he knew he was gonna hear about it later if he didn't hear it now.

" Because my brother is coming to visit for the weekend and he's bringing his stupid friend with him! Ugghhh I hate my life!" Miku said and flopped on top of Kaito. Kaito looked down at her, then started scooting away slowly to the side, sitting next to Luka. Luka looked over at him with a look, before turning her attention back the Master.

" Well what's so wrong with having your brother visiting for a couple of days?" Len asks. Miku sits up.

" Really? Really? Him visiting is like..the worst thing ever!" Miku yells at him. Len backs away a little bit and scoots closer to Meito. Meito puts an arm around him and pats his shoulder.

" It's okay..I know..She can be pretty scary at times," Meito comforts him. Master walked more into the room and sat across from Miku next to Rin.

" But why? Is there something wrong with him?" Master asks again. Miku turns and faces him, scooting closer to Kaito. Kaito looked at her and then moved even closer to Luka. Luka looked at him again, then scooted further away, her leg now touching Gakupo's. Gakupo was looking at her like a pervert and drooling a little bit. Luka sticks her hand in his face and pushes him back, then turns to look at Miku.

" Well, he's not as talented as me, he's not as cute or pretty as me, he can't sing as good as me, he's OCD and for god's sake he's freaking gay! Many many reasons for me NOT to like him don;'t you think?" Miku says before groaning again and falling back on Kaito. Kaito looks at her with a face of disgust, before getting up and going into the kitchen. Miku ended up laying on the couch. She got up and shot a mad look at Kaito.. Kaito looked back at her, before retreating to go get his ice-cream.

" Well..Those reason's aren't really the best ones for not liking him don't you think Miku?" Master said. Meiko sat up straight.

" Yeah like, so what if he's gay and OCD? And he doesn't have to be as good as you for you to like him. I mean, if he's a good person, good personality and he's nice to you then you shouldn't have that much of a problem with him," Meiko explains. Miku looks at her.

" Well there is a problem; he hates me," Miku says.

" Probably because you hate him," Luka points out. Miku gives her a dirty look. Luka puts her hands up and retreats to the kitchen.

" Miku, it should be fine," Master says. Miku sumps on the couch again.

" No it won't! I haven't even seen or talked to him for like 4 years," she complains.

" Why did you wait 4 years to talk or see him?" Rin asks. Miku sits up and gives her a look.

" Because I hate him that's why! Jeez Rin. Pay attention more often," Miku says and gets up to go to her room. Rin continues to look at her, then sticks her tongue out at her. Len and Meiko chuckle. Master sighs and stands up.

" She is one complex girl," he says.

" Tell me about it," Meito says. The door suddenly opens and Neru walks in, texting on her phone.

" Hey Neru, do you wanna-," Rin starts, but is cut off.

" Yeah I don't talk to you," Neru says before going up the stairs. Rin gives a look.

" Well then," she says, then slump in her seat. Len gets up and turns toward Rin.

" I'm gonna go to bed now Rin. I'm getting tired," Len says to her. Rin smiles.

" Kay-Kayz. Night night Len-Len," Rin bids her brother goodnight. Len nods and starts up the stairs to his room. He sits down in his computer chair and logs onto a chat website. There was multiple people talking that he knew on her. But he saw a new name on there as well.

_Banana's_101: hey are you new here?_

Len sent the person a private message and waited for an answer. It wasn't long before a reply came.

_leeks+me=happy: Yeah I am...Who are you?_

_ Banana's_101: My name's Len Kagamine. I'm from the vocaloid's :)_

_ leek+me=happy: OMG! You are? Then you probability hang out with my sister a lot._

_ Banana's_101: ? Who's your sister? ?_

_ leek+me=happy: My sister is Hatsune Miku. She probably doesn't talk about me much. I'm her brother Hatsune Mikuo :)_

_ Banana's_101: oh you are? your sister was actually just telling all of us that you were coming to visit for the weekend with a friend of yours_

_ leek+me=happy: Wow. She has actually spoken of me XD Yeah. I'm coming to visit with my friend Utatane Piko._

_ Banana's_101: that should be fun. We can't wait to meet you Mikuo :)_

_ leek+me=happy: I can't wait either Len :)_

_ Banana's-101: well im going to get some sleep now. See you on the weekend Mikuo :)_

_ leek+me=happy: Yeah sure. See you then Len-Kun._

Len logged off and turned off the computer monitor. He gave out a sigh before he got up, turned off the lights and climbed into bed.

A/N: Well...It took me a little bit, but I finally got the first chapter done :)) Thanks to meh friend, anonymous anime fan, for giving me the idea :)) This was a request from Rose Kagalimes. Please favorite if you like and please review as well :))


	2. Fight and NonSocial Taito

Chapter 2

Len woke up the next morning to the sound of glass breaking. His eyes shoot open and he sat you. Once he got his bearing, the realization of what he heard came to him. He got put of bed, ran out his door and downstairs. As he got closer, the sound of yelling echoed though the stairwell.

" Meiko! Really?" a voice that sounded like Rin yelled.

" I'm sorry! God! It slipped out of my hand!" Meiko yelled back.

" Well if you weren't loaded drunk all the time, you wouldn't drop things as often!" Miku yelled, butting into the conversation.

" Stay out of this Miku!" Meiko yelled at her.

" I have a right to get into the conversation! It was _my_ leek cup that _you_ dropped!" Miku yelled.

" Oh shut up! It's not that big of a deal!" Meiko yelled. Len had made it to the kitchen door and was right outside the door frame.

" Guys what's going-AHHH!" Len was cut off. Miku had picked up a plate and thrown it at Meiko, who dodged it. It came hurtling towards Len. Len ducked and it wized past him...and hit Taito. Right. On. The. Chest. Taito looked up at Meiko, Rin and Miku...and he looked pissed. Miku, Rin and Meiko both look at each other, before getting up and running upstairs.

" Sorry!" the both yelled. Len looked up at Taito.

" Uhhh...Taito...Are you uhh...Okay?" Len asks, almost as scared as the girls. Taito looks at Len and gives a little nod of assurance. He then walks over to him, picks him up and brushes him off. Len smiles back at Taito.

" Thanks Taito-Nii," Len thanks him. Taito just nods and goes into the kitchen to get a broom and a dust pan. Len steps into the kitchen and tries to find something to eat. Nothing in the fridge. Nothing in the top cabinet...Nothing in the bottom cabinet...Nothing in middle cabinet. Len sighs and looks over to Taito.

" Is there anything to eat Taito?" Len asks the older man. Taito looks up at him and was silent for a moment. He then reached towards the table behind him and grabs a box. He held the box out to Len.

" Pop...tart," he says quietly and a little husky. Like he hadn't drunk water for a while. But Len knew the reason. Taito never talks. Ever..Ever..Ever...Only with Kaito, sometimes Nigaito, rarely Len and almost never Akaito..Everyone else, he doesn't say anything to them. Len, thankfully, is one of the few people that Taito likes and talks to on occasions. Len smiles and grabs one from inside the box.

" Thanks," Len says. Taito nods and puts it back where he found it. It was when Len turned around that Neru was sitting on the kitchen table. Len raises and eyebrow.

" Neru? When did you get in here?" Len asks. Neru was biting at her finger and looking at her phone when Len said this. She looked up at him.

" Uhh..I've been here since the beginning of Miku and Meiko and Rin's little fight...Nice dodging the plate by the way," Neru says before turning back to her phone. Len smiles a little bit as he sits down.

" Thanks..I think," Len speaks and he opens his pop tart. He noticed Taito finished sweeping and was now throwing the trash away, then moved onto putting the broom and dust pan back where he found it.

" Oh Taito-Nii, are you alright? The plate hit you pretty hard," Len asks him. Taito looks at him and nods, before saying.

" Fine...Thanks...," Taito says, looking back and forth a little bit. Len always figured Taito was like psychosocial or something like that...But he never figured out exactly what it was. Then Neru starts to stand up.

" Oh wait Neru...Can you please please come with me to the store today? We don't have any food and it would be a big help if you came and helped me..Please?" Len asked the other blonde girl. Neru looks at him, then sighed.

" Alright fine...I'll go with you...As long as I get to buy 2000 minutes for my phone," Neru says to Len. Len sighs.

" Fine you can-," he got cut off again.

" And _you_ have to pay for it," Neru says, crossing her arms and legs. Len sighed.

" Alright, alright...I'll pay it for you," Len deals with her. Neru smiles at him and stands up.

" Thanks Lenny...But..I think we need another person to carry all the stuff that we're getting...," Neru decides. Len thinks.

" Yeah your right...Taito-Nii," Len says, then motions to Taito. Taito looks over at him, a cookie hanging out of his mouth. Len giggled at that, seeing as it made Taito look like a little kid.

" Will you come with me and Neru to the food store? I don't think that me and her can carry all that stuff by ourselves," Len asks. Taito looks back and forth between Neru and Len.

" Oktay (Okay)," He says, the cookie falling out of his mouth, but he catches it before it hits the floor. Len smiles.

" Thanks Taito..I have to go and get dressed. Len said and with that headed up the stairs to get his clothes on.


End file.
